


【stash】同居三十題

by yourwing



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>同居三十題題目<br/>1. 相擁入眠<br/>2. 一同外出購物<br/>3. 半夜一起看恐怖電影<br/>4. 一方的起床氣<br/>5. 烹飪<br/>6. 大掃除<br/>7. 瀏覽過往照片<br/>8. 吐嘈對方的生活習慣<br/>9. 相隔兩地的電話<br/>10. 早安吻<br/>11. 替對方挑衣服<br/>12. 討論關於寵物話題<br/>13. 一方臥病在床<br/>14. 午睡<br/>15. 幫對方吹頭髮<br/>16. 出浴後的怦然心動<br/>17. 慶祝某個紀念日<br/>18. 接對方回家<br/>19. 離家出走<br/>20. 一個驚喜<br/>21. 屋頂上觀星<br/>22. 一場飛來橫禍<br/>23. 討論關於孩子問題<br/>24. 因惡劣天氣被困在家<br/>25. 喝醉<br/>26. 無傷大雅的打打鬧鬧<br/>27. 穿錯衣服<br/>28. 一方受輕傷<br/>29. 意外的求婚<br/>30. 滾床單</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day1 相擁入眠

**Author's Note:**

> 突然被推坑而產生的小玩意兒。請不要太在意邏輯，就只是腦洞開很大的產物。  
> 權作文字復健運動。  
> 不一定寫完三十回啊。

**Day1 相擁入眠**  
  
　　Leila有時候會懷疑自己到那間高級公寓拜訪的並不是哥哥和他的朋友Stefan（她覺得把Stefan名字前加上所有格的稱謂遠比把他定位成自己的「潛在男友候選」要來得恰當），而是兩隻永遠精力充沛、隨時追著對方尾巴、撲擊拍打互咬著玩的年輕小狗。  
  
　　尤其當她看到他們躺在床上相擁入眠的時候。她實在忍不住揚起嘴角，搖搖頭。  
  
　　──絕對是黃金獵犬和德國杜賓。  
  
　　明明個性天差地別，興趣和品味卻莫名合拍，全然地氣味相投。她從來沒看過聰明善良但幾乎算得上有社交障礙的哥哥和一個人這麼親密過。嗯，根據本人口述的工作經驗，他和同事就連最基本的合作愉快都辦不到。  
  
　　然而僅認識了六個月的Stefan Kowalski 卻完全打破他的社交傳統──以那大膽近乎莽撞的態度與討喜無畏的笑容。幾次出生入死的共同查案過程讓他們決定一起租房，就這樣邊探案邊找房子最後挑到了這間理想得不可思議的兩房公寓。  
  
　　因為一直撟不定到底誰睡景色比較好的房間，他們決定每週互換房間睡（反正擺設都差不多，兩人東西也不多），於是兩個房間不分Rash的或Stefan的，而是分成「左邊」和「右邊」的。好像他們已經完全可以共享任何東西一樣。  
  
　　覺得這樣既正常公平又方便、一點都不奇怪的，全世界大概也只有他們倆了。  
　　於是最後乾脆睡在同一張床上聽起來也挺合理的，不是嗎？  
  
　　「……噢，哈囉，Leila。一起睡嗎？」先意識到有訪客的Stefan從床上撐起自己，嘴裡模模糊糊地說著帶口音的問候，一手揉著惺忪睡眼，深金捲髮四處翹捲，懶懶的笑容人畜無害，還沒真正醒過來就開始示好。Leila瞬間有種看見他搖動尾巴的錯覺，心裡生起一股想摸摸他頭的衝動。  
  
　　「哈囉，你也午安，Stefan。」她坐近床沿，若有所思地笑了。  
  
　　「……一起？」他頑皮地眨眨眼。  
  
　　「你知道， ** _好啊_** 這個答案可不會出現在你還躺在我哥哥身上的時候。」  
  
　　「噢，這聽起來挺糟糕的，」說是這麼說，Stefan看上去一點也沒有要移開的樣子。他聳聳肩，繼續煞有其事地調情：「可是妳知道，Leila，妳就把妳哥哥當作是一個大小溫暖適中、柔軟度長度剛好的抱枕……再說，這床大概夠擠得下四個人吧？我猜。」  
  
　　Leila挑眉。  
  
　　「如何……呃！」  
  
　　話還沒說完，身下仰躺的Rash一手就把他攬了回來。拍拍他的頭。  
  
　　「乖、乖。」黑髮青年一邊安撫一邊發出滿足的嘆息。蹙起的長長眉毛因為熟悉的溫度重新舒展開來。  
  
　　Stefan有些尷尬，小聲抱怨著像是 _喂我可不真是你的寵物之類_ 的話語，接著又用波蘭語喃喃說了一些。還在睡夢中的Rash只是把他結結實實抱得更緊。  
  
　　「Rash？嘿？Leila來了──Leila，你的妹妹，還記得吧？」  
  
　　而哥哥的朋友──她的潛在男友候選──正意圖用嘴唇貼著耳朵吹氣的方式叫醒她老哥，而不是從對方的懷抱裡掙開。  
  
　　呃，她開始懷疑自己是否能把Stefan看作潛在男友候選了。  
  
　　「白痴喔。」  
　　Rash偏頭躲開，眼皮還是安穩地闔起，鼻頭湊著Stefan的手指蹭了蹭。嘴角露出足以稱得上是寵溺的笑容。  
  
　　噢。她好像明白了些什麼。  
  
　　「我先去把啤酒放到冰箱。」Leila起身，繞過另一間房走向客廳，語氣輕快帶著笑意。「給你們做點沙拉？」  
　　「噢，謝了。」Stefan回到原先模糊不清的口氣，聲音像是埋在枕頭裡發出的。臥室不一會兒又悄然無聲。  
  
　　沒錯，絕對不是潛在男友候選。  
　　至少不是 _她_ 的。  
  
FIN.


	2. Day2 一起購物

**Day2 一起購物**

　　「你再說一遍，為什麼我們要來這裡？」黑髮青年深邃的五官此刻全皺在一塊。

　　「購物啊。」深金捲髮的男子點點頭，一臉理所當然。

　　「但是我們現在在畫廊！」察覺自己的音量讓好幾個買家紛紛轉頭對他們露出不讚同的表情，Rash只好用氣音說話，那咬牙切齒的模樣彷彿像在說爬說語。

　　「沒錯，我們就是要來買畫。」

　　「你昨天說要一起買東西，我以為你是要去賣場……而且你下一句說家裡沒有蛋了──然後你現在跟我說是要買畫！？」

　　「可是我剛剛叫你換西裝你也答應啦，哪有人會穿西裝去賣場？況且我還給你邀請函了。」

　　「……」喔，他想起那個素色帶淡香的信封。他沒看，他以為是帳單。

　　「到底為什麼我們非得一起來買畫不可？而且這邊看起來超高級的！如果你能在這裡買下一幅畫，根本就不用和我一起租房子啊。」

　　「沒辦法啊，這也不是我願意的，應該說我根本就不原意；但比起異性緣，Marcus──我的老闆，男的那個，你知道的──說我天生就更容易吸引同性。好像真的是這樣。」Stefan聳聳肩。

　　啊？Rash覺得自己的白眼都快翻到後腦杓了。

　　「David Leese，還記得吧？」

　　「呃……」Rash睜大眼睛，吐了口氣，張著嘴考慮該不該笑出來。他當然還記得那時候Stefan拜託他替他報性搔擾一箭之仇時，Mr.Leese那張嚇得蒼白的粉膩臉孔。實在滿好笑的。這麼說來好像還真有那麼回事，他想，Stefan的確比較受男上司青睞，調查的時候跟男生搭話也往往比較容易成功。

　　「但我先聲明哦！我的異性緣也是好得不得了啦。我就只是到哪裡都太受歡迎了。」

　　Rash瞇起眼。

　　「嘿，你幹嘛一副吃到自己嘔吐物的樣子啊？」

　　你才像吃到嘔吐物咧。Rash沒好氣地腹誹，右手下意識摩挲額頭。「多虧你的福。所以？」

　　「所以Marcus叫我來這裡買畫，執行任務。」

　　「……如果你敢再說一次『我不能告訴你是什麼任務』……」Rash眼神立刻變得精明起來，像每一次他遇到有趣案子時的神情一樣。他舉起食指朝Stefan搖了搖。語帶威脅。

　　「嘿，你今天火氣真大。我又沒說不講，我們在調查文化局……」他壓低聲音，湊到Rash耳邊：「……的局長，他和這間畫廊之間的不法交易，Marcus要我假扮買家買畫，找到相關證據帶回去。」

　　「嗯。……所以？」

  
　　「所以？噢！因為畫廊主人只邀請 _圈內人_ ，但我可不想像之前那樣再被人摸大腿了，所以就和他說我會攜伴參加。」

　　「……攜、伴、參、加？」

　　Rash僅得到了一個光芒四射的笑容作回答。

　　「……我？」

　　又是另一個笑容。  
  
　　Oh, Nonono……  
  
　　當Rash一臉不可置信地搖頭的同時，Stefan已經將手伸到背後將他攔腰摟近，還把手指搭在黑髮青年的腰側。

　　他頓時覺得自己真的吃到嘔吐物了。雞皮疙瘩從手臂竄到後頸，心跳四倍速運轉，背脊冒起冷汗。──鐵人三項都沒這麼驚險！  
  
　　「看著高級香檳的份上！Rash，」Stefan又用肩頭撞了他一下：「而且我有預感，接下來你接手的案子一定會跟我有關係，我等於是在幫你開路，知道吧？」  
  
　　「少在那邊烏鴉──」  
  
　　話聲剛落，Stefan突然俯身，在他眼角印下親吻，隨即又牽起他的手，聲音甜膩且柔情到令人發毛：「所以你看中哪幅呢？ ** _親愛的？_** 」  
  
　　「……」像是身體裡的齒輪突然停止運作（他發誓如果大腦能發出聲音的話，現在一定會響起因故障而磨擦碰撞的巨大喀喀聲)，他只是動也不動地瞪著Stefan，嘴巴張了又閉，閉了又張，說不出話。而像條黃金獵犬般的波蘭男孩露出看著骨頭餅乾的表情，對他猛眨眼睛示意。

  
　　──什麼？是要回吻嗎？  
  
  
　　就在Rash天人交戰的一瞬，一位身材高大、皮膚白皙、嘴唇鮮紅，渾身飄散濃郁古龍水香味的灰髮男子快速邁入他們視線當中。  
  
　　「啊，原來您在這裡！」對方臉上堆滿笑容，與Stefan相擁。他才意識到Stefan剛剛是在刻意表演。  
  
　　「您好，Railey先生。這位是我跟你提到的Tom，Tom，這位是Railey先生，畫廊經理。」

　　「……您好。」Rash不由得大大呼了一口氣，跟著擠出半心半意的微笑。他伸出手與對方相握，成為 ** _一日Tom_** 的他覺得自己臉上肯定浮出大寫的尷尬。  
  
　　灰髮男子眼神在Stefan和Rash之間不停流轉，最後朝Stefan曖昧地點點頭：「真不愧是Roger先生，實在品味獨到。Mr.Scott欣賞您不是毫無緣由的。請跟我來，他老人家已經等你們很久了。」  
  
　　 _品味獨到？_  
  
　　還來不及細究其中深意，Rash就這樣被Stefan牽著手穿過整間畫廊，來到VIP招待廳。  
  
　　稍後，他不得不卯足全力扮演Stefan的愛侶，不得不忍住罵髒話的衝動和Stefan一搭一唱地瞎掰根本沒發生過的床笫樂趣，好博取Mr.Scott的信任。這簡直比從十幾層樓高的地方跳下游泳池還艱難。最終，他甚至選了一幅這一生都不願意承認他選了這一幅的全白畫作──〈白紙上的白色汙點〉，要價四萬英磅。不含畫框。   
  
  
　　幸好這次的調查沒有白費，後來還真的衍變成詐欺和刑事案件。

  
　　還好他們一起順利破了案子。不用收下那幅畫。  
  
  
　　否則Leila和媽媽一定會笑死他的。  
  
FIN.  



	3. Day3 半夜一起看鬼片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真是腦洞大開+我流私設定。  
> 大家看個趣味，如有雷同，皆屬萌點！

**Day3** **半夜一起看鬼片**  

　　床不均衡的塌陷程度、四周溫度的變化，讓Stefan察覺此刻他正一個人睡。他抬頭先看向左邊的房間──噢，沒人。他咋了咋舌，皺了皺眉、揉揉臉，再看向床頭櫃那台發出螢螢綠光的電子時鐘。

　　 **凌晨** **2:28** **分。** 接著聽到了客廳微弱的電視聲。

　　「嘿。」他倚著隔間，看Rash盤腿坐在淺棗色的沙發上。因為暖氣不強的關係，他套在西裝外套上的風衣還沒褪下，領帶鬆垮在胸前，襯衫皺成一團。比較起來Stefan的白背心和花短褲倒像是處在另一個半球，下一秒就要去沙灘衝浪似的。

　　「……嘿。」Rash瞥了他一眼又把視線移回電視上。他的額頭浮現橫紋，眉毛低垂，嘴唇緊閉，明顯心事重重不愛搭理人的模樣，讓Stefan莫名想要引起他的注意，至少讓他無神的雙眼真正聚焦在一件物事上。他當然知道是什麼在煩惱著Rash，自從被長官派去協助反恐組織調查案件後，他就一直處在間歇的焦躁狀態中。從桌上五瓶捏扁的啤酒罐，以及黑髮青年臉上淡薄的紅暈可以猜出，Rash下班後就一直在客廳裡待著，開著電視看……

　　「鬼店（The Shining）？」Stefan吹了個口哨，語氣輕快：「是很經典。但如果你打算在半夜看鬼片自己嚇自己而不是好好睡一覺的話，我有更好的片單建議。」

　　「……你居然知道這部？」Rash抬起嘴角。

　　「我喜歡史蒂芬金（Stephen King），加上我第一任女友是導演（Stanley Kubrick）的迷。」Stefan聳聳肩，走近Rash旁邊坐下：「不過我每次看鬼店每次都睡著。」

　　「我就是為了想睡著才看的，」另一個人的體溫傳遞過來，讓Rash終於把風衣脫掉。連續的動作使他身上飄散著酒氣、薄汗和海鹽的味道。Stefan不由得深深呼吸。

　　Rash繼續說：「小時候如果我不肯上床睡覺，老爸就會和我一起看鬼片或者驚悚片，每次我都會因為太過緊張就抱著他閉著眼睛，然後就睡著了。」他低頭，凝視著自己攤開的掌心，語氣充滿懷念。「我只是覺得也許現在還有效。」

　　「……」一陣沉默在兩人之間蔓延開來。兩個人都沒料到話題會突然來到如此私密回憶的部份。

　　「……嘿，這不是你的錯，好嗎？他們不能怪你，你也完全用不著把責任都攬到自己身上。你已經比他們更早查到線索，你只是──」

　　「只是永遠都慢了一步，永遠都不夠快。」Rash搶著說，自暴自棄地拍掉Stefan搭在他肩上的手，「別學Leila講話，我不需要你安慰。我會沒事的。」

　　Stefan想也沒想就回嘴：「那你也別把我當作你妹妹一樣敷衍。」他捶了捶Rash的肩膀：「沒事才怪。」

　　Stefan不退不讓地盯著他好一會兒，直到Rash也與他對視。然後黑髮青年嘆了口氣，第一次在他面前，露出了完全沒有防備的表情。他整個肩膀垮了下來，嘴角抿成一線，眼眶濕潤。疲倦脆弱。帶著醉意。毫無自信。一綹捲髮垂在額間，少了白天的清爽俐落，卻增添了一股無法言說的神祕感。Stefan根本無法轉開目光。一時之間也說不出話來。

　　「我總是搞雜事情。如果我可以謙虛一點，不要一臉得意洋洋的樣子，他們就不會一味冷嘲熱諷、為了可笑的自尊心故意忽略我的意見……Derek早就提醒過我我很容易討人厭但是我……」

　　Stefan靜靜聽他說著。他知道這種事無論在Rash的求學生涯或職場生涯中總是不斷發生。自從得到Leila的電話後（其實他在第二次見面時就成功得到了號碼），他和她之間90%的話題都圍繞在Rash身上。基本上Rash就像《哈利波特》裡的男版妙麗‧格蘭傑（Hermione Granger），因為聰明和不吝於展現聰明而惹人厭煩。但他和Leila一致同意Rash其實根本沒有炫耀的意思，他只是急著把事情做好，急著想要破案罷了。

　　這些日子以來，他早就明白Rash是個多麼溫柔善良的人。嘴硬心軟，只要裝出可憐兮兮的樣子往往就能讓他無條件奉獻一己之力。他實在不懂為什麼大家會討厭Arrash Sayyad。畢竟他既聰明，又幽默，自律，吃苦耐勞，反應快，有令人稱羨的焦糖色肌膚，長相還賞心悅目……

 　　「……我看我一輩子就這樣了。我的上司我的同事不可能真正認同我──」

　　「呃，不會啊，我很喜歡。」Stefan突然打斷他──又彷彿是想打斷他自己在心裡對Rash一連串顯然有些超過的稱讚──「我早就說過我們是最好的團隊。」

　　「……」Rash想起之前發生的一堆案子，搖搖頭笑了：「喔，當然，因為你 _ **眼光獨到**_ 嘛。」

　　「可不是嘛。」金髮男子露出牙齒，做出滑稽的表情。

　　兩個人同時大笑。

  
　　「……啊，Stefan，我真的、真的很高興認識你。」笑了一會兒後，Rash突然無比認真地說。聲音低沉，輕柔，像一捲令人上癮的菸草。下一刻他忽然坐到金髮男子的腿上，捧著對方的臉，好像醉了又好像完全清醒，直視他的眼眸既真摯又迷濛，接著如同小孩抱住泰迪熊一般，雙腳緊緊圈在Stefan腰間，頭枕在對方肩膀。

　　應該是醉了。絕對。

  
　　「…………」

  
　　Stefan回想起David Leese往他大腿內側摸上去時心裡那股驟生的怒意。面對同性展現過份親暱的態度（不得不說他「被冒犯」的頻率出奇的高），他總是會憤怒到要狠狠破壞什麼東西──比如打破玻璃──的程度。然而面對Rash，他卻從來不曾有過這種牴觸的心情。身體總是很自然地就接受了。並且還很願意回應。他們或許真的是最完美的團隊。

 

　　「下次你還想一起看鬼片的話，我推薦魔鬼嘉莉（Carrie），1976年版本。那個比較好。我保證。」他拍拍Rash的背說。

　　「……嗯。」

 

　　此時電視上正播放著男主角傑克追殺妻子、砍破浴室門的經典鏡頭。音效駭人。

  
　　但一點也沒打擾到這兩個在沙發抱著喃喃低語，並於十分鐘後一起睡著的傢伙。

 

FIN.

 


	4. Day4 一方的起床氣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的很喜歡寫那種兩個人都很喜歡對方卻都不自知的那種情節XDDD  
> 然後莫名很閃讓旁邊的人都忍不住翻白眼大喊get the room這樣XD  
> 下一次烹飪應該會寫以Rash為視角的～  
> 寫他們真的好紓壓，但麻煩的是會愈寫愈長嗚嗚。

**Day4 一方的起床氣**

　　Stefan知道原來Rash全家都有起床氣這件事，是在他們共同租下公寓兩個月之後。  
  
　　與刻意留著鬍渣而顯得粗獷不羈的外表絲毫搭不上邊的人格特質之一，是Stefan從學生時代開始，便把自己的生理時鐘鍛練得精確無比，就為了保有清晨那一點點屬於自己的時光；即使在四處杯盤狼藉、夥伴爛醉如泥的狀態下醒來，他也沒有什麼起床氣（通常他只是覺得無奈或有趣）。  
　　之前和那群波蘭朋友一起住時，他往往是最早起的那個；再加上習慣一個人運動，自然也不會叫那群人起來陪他晨跑或騎車，因此他根本無從發現所謂「起床氣」到底是怎麼一回事。

　　於是當他首次見到Rash這樣介乎可愛與令人惱怒之間的反應時，他莫名陷入了一種不知如何是好的慌亂情緒中。

　　「你幫我一起報名了下個月利物浦那邊鐵人三項嗎？」  
　　「Lucas說這次詐欺案前所未有的棘手。」  
　　「……你不覺得……今天天氣很棒嗎？」

　　以往兩人在運動中的沉默通常是舒適且合理的；但騎車繞過了第三條彎道以及用上了天氣這樣老掉牙的主題，Rash都還沒有因為同情而回他話就不太對勁了。面對金髮男子的喋喋不休，Rash只是一個勁地往前衝，讓一向好勝爭強的Stefan立刻猛踩踏板追去，小幅度超前後轉頭。

  
　　「喂，Rash，你不會是……」  
　　話說到一半，Rash冷不防從斜後方撞他。  
  
　　「噢！」龍頭一歪，Stefan險些跌倒。「嘿──！你──」  
  
　　「你是不是要問我是不是在生氣？」Rash騎到他身旁停下來，語氣冷冷淡淡：「對，我是。你觀察得很正確。」  
  
　　和語氣完全不符的舉動是他突然湊上前去亂按Stefan的車鈴。不遠處帶著大麥町散步的老公公因為狗狗跟著嚎叫而抱怨了一下。  
  
　　「……你五歲嗎？」Stefan瞪大雙眼，一臉不可置信。  
  
　　「二十六歲，還是個菜鳥警探。我昨天又被分配到調查簡訊搔擾案件。我看了一整晚的無腦色情簡訊，一無所獲。一、無、所、獲！加上被Derek嘲笑了七十九次。」  
  
　　（噢。好吧，七十九次是挺可憐的。那為什麼……）  
  
　　「你是不是在想我為什麼不早說？」  
  
　　「……」他深吸一口氣，嘴巴張開又闔上。表情半是委屈半是不滿。他還沒看過這麼不得理又不饒人的Rash。

　　（都給你講就好啦。真是小心眼的傢伙。）  
  
　　「你剛剛一定在心裡偷罵我是個小心眼的傢伙對吧？」Rash瞇起眼睛，伸手又把對方的安全帽帽扣撥開，隨即踩著踏板揚長而去。  
  
　　「……喂！」Stefan被一向比他沉穩、也老愛裝沉穩的黑髮青年一連串幼稚行為嚇到無法即刻反應，愣了一秒才重新扣好安全帽帶，飆速追了上去。

　　「Rash──Arrash Sayyad！」他很快追上青年，還叫了全名：「你到底是怎麼回事？等等，你停下來！不要騎了，這樣很蠢，你先──」  
  
　　「你這樣才蠢，放手──StefanStefanStefan停停停停……噢──」  
  
　　「喂──！──噢噢噢噢噢────」

　　他們就在往河堤公園的下坡道中，互相扯對方龍頭，阻止對方前進，渾然不顧危險。Rash沒想到最後Stefan會抓著他車把手不放，還踢了踢他的踏板，導致他的車重心不穩，前輪與Stefan的車前輪撞在一塊，車身一個踉蹌──然後兩人一齊往Stefan的右前方向倒。

　　「────痛……」  
  
　　Rash被兩台公路車夾著小腿，整個身體跌著Stefan身上。被兩車一人壓在最下方的Stefan則是稱職地扮演了一塊上好肉墊。

　　「呼……小心眼的傢伙。」確定自己沒受什麼傷後，Stefan吐了一口大氣說。  
  
　　「──你拿水往我臉潑，還敢怪我小心眼？！」  
  
　　「我只有輕輕灑水而已。而且是我一直搖你都搖不醒才會那麼做。」  
  
　　「誰跟你說這是個好主意的？」

　　金髮男子掙扎地站起身，順手拉起了Rash。  
  
　　「我以前的女朋友就很喜歡啊！她還覺得我這樣做很好玩很可愛咧……」  
  
　　「哼，」Rash挑眉。「所以才分手的吧？」  
  
　　「才不──Arrash Sayyad，你今天怎麼那麼奇怪？你就那麼不想騎車嗎？昨天被Derek霸凌今天就霸凌我，這一點也不公平……」  
  
　　「我想騎車，我只是不想那麼早騎車。」  
  
　　「可是我們每次都是這個時間，而且晚一點的話上班會遲……好，隨便，」算了，雖然他還是搞不太清楚究竟發生了什麼事，但是比起生氣，他現在更想討好Rash。這真的很詭異，他從來不會特別去討好誰（女生除外，不過通常是他覺得有希望來個約會的時候）──他甚至還有憤怒管理的問題──但卻因為不想看到Rash垮著一張臉，嘴巴幾乎要呶起來，不願意和他一起騎車的樣子，竟然毫不猶豫地開口道歉。天知道半年前他還是個只喜歡單獨運動的獨行俠呢。  
  
　　「呃，對不起？我不該用水灑你叫你起床的，Rash。我很抱歉。這樣可以嗎？」  
　　「……」  
　　「那……咖啡？我請？」  
　　「……」  
　　「……兩杯？」  
　　「……」  
　　「Rash……」他已經近乎懇求語氣了。  
  
　　「特調摩卡，不加糖。不要星巴克的，要地鐵站旁邊那家。」  
  
　　「噢，這沒問題。」Stefan鬆了口氣，而Rash則是終於滿意了似的垂著眉頭（Stefan認得，那是他的招牌表情），揚起淺笑，點點頭。  
  
　　「很好。」Rash擺好車後又繼續騎。「跟上喔。我們比賽。」側頭說。  
  
　　Stefan看著對方精瘦結實的背影跟著笑了。接著心中警鈴大作。  
  
　 **──糟了，糟了糟了糟了。**  
  
　　角色完全反過來了啊。原本負責耍賴撒嬌的人應該是他才對，不是嗎？更糟糕的是，他竟然覺得這樣也挺不錯的？尤其想到Rash也許從來沒在別人面前顯露過這一面就覺得……  
　　很有優越感。很高興。  
    

　　（呃，難道我是被虐狂嗎？）     
　　他不由得納悶起來。  
  
　　後來，他發現Rash的起床氣來自於Sayyad家的 ** _傳統_** 。  
  
　　Leila因為近期要準備考試而暫時借宿他倆公寓（她居然理所當然地認為他們幾乎每晚都睡 ** _同一張床_** ，另一張空出來當客房完全沒問題， ** _沒人需要睡沙發_** ），某天早晨Rash要Stefan叫他妹妹起床。  
  
　　「你不是最討厭我靠近Leila的嗎？而且你的臉……你笑得好狡猾。」簡直像是從黑色杜賓變成黑色暹羅貓一樣。  
  
　　「機會難得。」Rash只是聳聳肩，擺出個「請」的手勢，一副看好戲的模樣：「如果你能過得了這關，我就告訴你Leila的電話？」  
  
　　我 ** _早就_** 知道了啦，Stefan心想。但還是乖乖照辦了。  
  
　　結果那天，他被因為值夜班睡眠不足而有起床氣的Leila，用十字固定法（護理學院難道有教這類摔跤關節技嗎──）險些扭斷手臂。  
  
  
　　「對不起對不起對不起……Stefan，Rash沒有告訴你嗎？我們全家都有很糟糕的起床氣……我會幫你包紮的。好嗎？」  
　　「……………」  
  
  
　　僅管Leila獻上最真誠的歉意，最俐落輕柔、令人骨酥的按摩和包紮，以及往後幾天無比甜美、充滿善意的笑容，他在心裡仍悄悄地下了定論：  
　　就算他有被虐狂，覺得這對兄妹很可愛，但Rash的起床氣還是比較能夠忍受些。  
  
　　嗯，還是和Rash一起住比較好。他想。  
  
　　至少沒那麼容易死。 

FIN.


	5. Day5 烹飪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為沒有第二季，所以背景人設就由我自行妄想了！  
> 讓黃金貌似有個可憐的身世對不起～這樣才能更加get到主人的心啊XDDDD  
> 如有雷同，純屬萌點：）

**Day5 烹飪**  
  
 　　即使離家在外，少了母親和妹妹的叨念，有了更多的自主時間，Rash知道自己從小養成的習慣，仍會銘印在日常生活中，甚至比從前更加根深柢固。

　　就算工作再忙再累，只要有機會，這個看起來精明幹練、和家事無緣的黑髮青年總是盡可能親自下廚。廚房是除了案發現場之外他第二個喜歡的地方（ ** _床_** 的排名在搬家後即將迎頭趕上）。

　　以前和家人一起住時，只要輪到他做菜，那僅幾坪大的空間就會完全變成他的領土，而他就是裡頭唯一的國王，享有最高威權，無人能夠侵犯打擾；那時母親才會勉強放他一馬，而妹妹則會主動代替他陪大人們閒話家常，讓他偷得片刻安寧。

　　顯然地，目前和他共租公寓的詐欺局雇員Stefan，一點也沒有要跟他爭搶小王國的意思，並且樂得當王國裡順服的子民，一起分享熱騰騰的食物，只要餐餐有蛋就全不挑剔。這大概是Stefan為數不多的優點中最令他滿意的一項。Rash心想。

　　「說實話我真的很驚訝──你居然會知道我最喜歡吃蛋！而且你幾乎每次都能做出不同的蛋料理……你怎麼可能會知道波蘭夾心蛋的做法？」金髮男子神采奕奕，對著一桌菜色雙目發亮，舌頭舔了舔嘴唇顯得濕滑潤澤，表情充滿讚嘆與不可置信，讓Rash情不自禁想立刻給他掛上一對狗狗耳朵。如果能搖尾巴更好。 

　　「我google的。」他淺淺笑了一下，有點得意，接著又因為發現自己的得意而不好意思：「沒辦法，上次看你在餐廳吃那些東西後我就發誓，絕對不能讓你個人的飲食習慣影響到我們的生活品質。」 

　　「嘿嘿。」Stefan吹了聲口哨，咧嘴笑得歡快，太過燦爛的笑臉讓Rash火速別過眼神。 

　　「……少囉嗦。」他搔搔臉，又瞪回去，心裡暗自咒罵著為什麼暖氣突然變得那麼熱。 

　　「我什麼都還沒說呢。」Stefan在Rash的注視下，裝腔作勢地咬了一口夾心蛋，接著睜大雙眼：「哇噢，這好……」

　　「好怎樣？」

　　「好道地！如果你不是偷偷有波蘭人血統那你就是──太厲害了！Rash！」

　　「……」黑髮青年蹭了蹭鼻子，試圖讓自己的嘴角不要再度揚起：「我爸以前常說，幹警察這行的，和當黑道一樣不安全，這輩子不知道能做到什麼時後，也不知道能做多久；所以能夠好好吃飯的話，每一餐都要盡可能講究，不要將就。」

　　不知道為什麼，Rash在Stefan面前就是能很自然又自豪地提及已逝父親的掌故。Stefan從不細問，儘管他露出明顯好奇寶寶的的神情，而Rash總是為了那樣的神情透露更多。這很特別，也很新鮮，畢竟Rash的朋友向來少得可憐，願意進一步深交的更是屈指可數。

　　「哇噢，我父母很早就過世了。我在很多寄養家庭待過，裡面沒一個像你爸那麼酷的。」Stefan邊吃邊隨興說著自己的身世，看上去毫不在意的輕鬆模樣，讓Rash的心臟猛地揪緊。他掙扎著想說些得體的安慰話，Stefan卻像察覺他心思似地立刻轉移話題。

　　「哦哦哦哦，還有這道義大利烘蛋，這真的是⋯⋯嗯……」金髮男子發出了彷彿在拍色情片般（這只是比喻，倒不是說Rash _知之甚詳_ ──他在心裡自己和自己解釋）的滿意呻吟，加上他們餐桌下的膝蓋一度頂到對方，讓Rash不由得從頸背沿著頭皮竄起不尋常的熱度。 

　　「我說你吃就吃，幹嘛發出……」

　　「──你怎麼可能從來沒有交過女朋友？」Stefan搶白。

　　「……誰說我沒交過女朋友？」Rash瞇起眼：「你又和Leila私下見面了？」

　　「沒有！是你自己上次喝醉不小心說出來的。」Stefan突然變得小心翼翼，「所以你有……」

　　「呃，是沒有。」照道理說這不是什麼值得光彩的事，但是又一次，他在Stefan面前毫不猶豫地坦承了。

　　「以防你誤會，我可不是處男。我只是……無法成功開始一段穩定的關係。有好幾次和不錯的女生差點就能在一起了可是……不知道，也許我就是沒那個運氣。但我後來覺得這樣挺好的，我將來可是要當警探的人，工作時間既不固定，性質又危險。你也很清楚。我一個人比較沒有負擔。」不知為何，和Stefan鄭重聲明自己對性不是毫無經驗這件事特別重要。他可不想被瞧扁，或者聽上去像個十足的輸家。

　　「喔。那你第一次幾歲？」

　　啊？Rash不禁瞪大眼：「你認真的？我這麼真心自白你居然問我這個？」  
  
　　「一起講？」  
  
　　「……」他露出 ** _饒了我吧_** 的表情。但作出了吸氣預備。他就是拿Stefan沒輒。  
  
  
　　「──15。」  
　　「──13。」  
  
  
　　「耶，贏了！」  
  
　　「……你不是連這個都要比吧？」  
  
　　「因為你做的蛋太好吃了啊！而我最拿手的就只有把隔夜的外帶拿到微波爐。」Stefan聳聳肩，一臉理所當然。  
  
　　「什麼跟什麼──」他想噘嘴，裝出生氣的樣子，卻因為Stefan的笑容忍不住也笑了起來。  
  
　　Stefan總是能讓氣氛變得愉快，並且似乎擁有用不完的幸運，難怪所有人都喜歡他。Leila從一開始就對他有好感，而他口中的大魔王老闆──不是Marcus，也不是那個邀他一起迎接隔日朝陽的Alison（對，他說了，而Rash ** _真的完全沒有_** 介意）──Mrs. Eleanor雖然處處對他有意見，可是無論他闖了多少次禍，也沒見她真的炒了他，甚至最後還給他寫了推薦信，讓他們成功合租房子。辦案的過程中他常常被Stefan扯後腿，總在命垂一線的瞬間氣得要死，埋怨上天幹嘛要讓他們認識；但大難不死之後，金髮男子說要再著跟他辦案時，Rash連一次也沒真正拒絕過。  
  
　　好吧，他承認，他有點高興。  
  
　　就像Stefan說的，他們是一個好團隊。難得的好團隊。他可能再也碰不到和自己那麼合拍的人了。

　　「說實話我現在對案子比對女人更有興趣，我想要自己調查卡洛琳和她的夥伴。你知道，就是最早英美兩大藥商內鬥的案子？我一直反覆分析，覺得她們的手法很熟悉，我猜這次──」

　　「我知道了，你是變種人吧。」

　　「……什麼？」

　　「你的變種能力就是聰明能幹得讓週遭人全像個智障，包括女人在內，所以才沒辦法交到女朋友。」

　　「……」啊，來了。既 ** _我是天主教徒死前需要祈禱_** 之後，Stefan Kowolski又一輪經典的胡扯八道開始。Rash無可奈何地摸了摸額頭。

   　「──喔不會吧，你沒看過X-MEN？……至少電影？電影裡的Mystique……那個美國女星……」Stefan頓了一下，手掌朝上做出撫摸空氣胸部的動作，期待黑髮青年能領略他的笑點，「火辣到不行啊！」滑稽的手勢成功讓Rash的嘴角失守。

　　「而我的變種能力就是不論遇到什麼情況看起來都不像個智障。所以你的變種能力對我沒效！」Stefan也跟著笑開，舉起晾在一旁的叉子，朝黑髮青年的方向比劃。  
  
  
　　到底什麼跟什麼啊！Rash踢他。「──你 ** _現在_** 就像個智障啊。」  
  
　　「只要你沒辦法打敗我就好。Arrash Sayyad，我第一次比你早，比你有經驗，技巧比你好，你是沒辦法打敗我的。」

　　「⋯⋯最好這兩者有關聯。再說你又知道了？」黑髮青年挑眉，雖然話題又繞回性事去有些尬尷，不過他可沒那麼能夠容忍邏輯有謬誤又大言不慚的傢伙。尤其這傢伙還是最好勝的Stefan時。

　　「我就是知道。而你總有一天會知道的。」他學他挑眉，挑釁地笑笑，隨即像沒事一樣地又低頭吃得津津有味。還舔了舔盤子。

　　「什⋯⋯」呃──他剛剛是不是聽錯了？Stefan其實要說的是 ** _你永遠不會知道的_** ⋯⋯吧？

　　如果說之前對於Stefan很受男人歡迎這件事只有模糊認知的話，這次的對話讓他徹底了解到Stefan就是一個行走的費洛蒙。怎麼看都不能算得上是顯著的英俊或有副足以讓人兩眼發直的精壯體格，然而舉手投足、語氣表情之間搭配起來就是說不出來的討喜無害。以波蘭腔濁重地念出他全名也好，以及偶然閃過的銳利眼神，都讓Rash心跳加速。

　　這很特別，也很新鮮。他並不討厭。

  
　　「你不吃嗎？那你那盤給我。」Stefan不等Rash做出反應，趁著對方還在臉紅發愣的當下兀自拿走餐盤。

　　「嘿！明明爐子那邊還有剩！」

  
　　儘管胸口像是被人用小石子丟入湖水般泛起陣陣漣漪，但直到下一個案子開始追查之前，Rash仍然沒有深入思考他與Stefan之間那樣一觸即發的氣氛，究竟意味著什麼。

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rash爸爸的話改自日劇《俠飯》裡黑道老大的台詞。  
> 關於各國蛋料理詳見：http://www.ettoday.net/dalemon/post/(波蘭和伊朗放一起耶～)


End file.
